


Truth, Lies and Scrabble

by black_tea



Series: Garak and Bashir: Related Works [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Massage, Murder, Mystery, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the station is disrupted when two Cardassians arrive on a diplomatic/scientific mission and manage to bring trouble with them. Soon Julian and Garak are swept up in a difficult situation as old enemies are reunited, fingers are pointed, and Garak's least favorite person gets involved. Murder, mayhem and board games ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obfuscation and the letter 'Q'

“Your dress uniform, my dear? What’s the occasion?” Garak asked innocently as he tugged and smoothed Julian’s clothing into order.

The Human smiled to himself. After having their relationship scrutinized several times now, he was extra careful not to let anything slip that wasn’t supposed to be general knowledge. Garak, of course, knew this, but it had become their little game. Julian knew with certainty that Garak could find out whatever information he wanted easily enough, but politely didn’t say anything just as Garak didn’t press him too hard.

“Oh, we have a guest coming to the station. I’m one of the lucky ones that got meet and greet duty.” he replied.

“Ah, I see. It must be someone fairly important then. Perhaps something diplomatic? Scientific?” He casually inquired.

“Perhaps.” Julian replied noncommittally.

He cocked an eye ridge at his lover. “You are simply a font of information today. One might believe you don’t trust me.” He rearranged his face into an expression of innocence.

Julian smirked. “I trust that you’ll find out whatever it is you want to know anyway. What would be the fun in it for you if I simply told you everything upfront?”

“I see. It’s my well being you’re thinking of.” Garak replied.

Julian leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. “Always. Now I have to go and be pleasant and entertaining, and you have to sew things.”

 * * *

Julian thought Garak would be quite interested in this particular visitor as it was a fellow Cardassian. Of course that wasn’t necessarily a good thing. On one hand he knew Garak missed his own people, on the other, he had managed to make quite a few enemies. Granted, news traveled through the station remarkably fast. Cardassians who weren’t Garak didn’t often pass through and were bound to insight all manner of gossip and opinions. The only information Julian had regarding this Cardassian pointed to connections with the science ministry and that the purpose of his visit was all very hush hush.

He soon met up with Dax, Odo and Sisko and the four headed to the docking bay.

“So, what do we know about him?” Jadzia asked as they walked.

“Not much aside from the fact he’s a scientist. Apparently his business here is of a sensitive nature, but I’m sure we’ll find out more soon enough.” Sisko replied.

They didn’t have long to wait before the door opened to present a Cardassian male of average height, lean build, and indeterminate age. An athletic looking female stepped out close on his heels. Though not dressed in any sort of military uniform, her movements and posture suggested ‘body guard’. _Interesting._

Sisko smiled at the newcomer. “On behalf of the United Federation of Planets and the Bajoran Provisional government, welcome to Deep Space 9. I am Commander Benjamin Sisko; this is our head of security, Odo; our Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Bashir and Chief Science Officer, Lieutenant Commander Dax.

The Cardassian nodded his head in greeting. His dark and intelligent eyes rested on each of them in turn. “Thank you, I am Jarin and this is Silara who is seeing to my safety. I have an important matter I need to discuss, with you, Commander, and it is essential, at least for right now, that it remain private.” His gaze paused on Julian as he seemed to consider. “If all goes well, I may request the input of your Medical Officer. Jarin inclined his head to him.

“Certainly. Anything you need.” Julian replied, his curiosity piqued.

 * * *

“You see, we have a sensitive situation. Our scientists, myself included, have been working on a new medication -- if all goes well, it could be used to treat some serious health conditions.One of the main components is a plant that happens to grow within the Cardassian Union in one of the territories we gained from the Federation through the treaty.” 

“We are facing two difficulties when it comes to harvesting the plants. The moon is located far enough out to make our ships targets for Klingon harassment, and we do not have enough of our own warships to act as escorts whenever such a thing is needed.” he explained, his expression serious.

“And the second problem?” Sisko prompted. Issues with Klingons attacking Cardassian vessels were hardly a surprise and no real reason to keep the meeting with the scientist so quiet.

“Ah, yes… the moon is a particularly contested territory. With the Klingon threat keeping the Union busy, the Maquis are growing bolder. This is the reason for the secrecy. I do not want the terrorists destroying what we need so that their home is less appealing to us. We cannot both deal with security issues surrounding the Maquis and the Klingons both. That is why the science ministry with the backing of the Detapa council is asking for your assistance in this matter.”

“Surely, they would see the value in the plants and not be so quick to destroy them.” Benjamin pointed out.

“They have neither the knowledge or the tools to make use of them. And truthfully, there is much work to be done before we can bring out their full potential. Our hope is to be able to eventually cultivate some of the plants elsewhere, or perhaps create a synthetic alternative based on the naturally occurring chemicals. However, that is a discussion for the science and medical communities to figure out. At this time, we need access to the plants.”

“It sounds like you need an escort.” Sisko said in a carefully neutral voice.

Jarin nodded. “Yes, that would be very helpful. Also, we are willing to give something back for your efforts.  We are proposing the research being done to be a joint project between the Cardassian Science Ministry, the Federation, and Bajor. The research could benefit all our people and perhaps help strengthen our peace with the Bajorans.”

When Sisko did not immediately answer, the scientist continued, “If it makes you feel any better about working with us, this plant grows wild and currently serves no other purposes. It would do no harm to the colonists to harvest it.”

“I can give you no promises. But I will speak to the Bajoran liaison and get her opinion – she will know better than I what kind of response this is likely to get from the Provisional Government.” He finally replied.

“I would appreciate that.” Jarin replied, seemingly satisfied with Sisko’s response.

“We can arrange another meeting for tomorrow perhaps?”

“Yes, that would be acceptable.”

 * * *

“They want what?” Kira made a surprised face. “Since when is it our job to provide protection for Cardassian ships?” she asked in a less than pleased voice.

“I believe that’s why they offered us access to their research. We would be more likely to help them if Bajor and the Federation have a stake in the outcome.” he replied.

Kira continued to look uncertain. “I know we have a peace treaty and have worked with their scientists once before, but this still makes me uneasy. How do we know they can be trusted? That the situation is what they say it is and that they’ll keep their end of the bargain?”

“We can ask for more information and proof about both the Klingon and Maquis activity. That is easy enough to corroborate. As to the situation with the colonists and the honesty of their science community, I can’t say. However, I am pleased that they aren’t just going in with guns blazing.”

Kira snorted. “That’s because they don’t have any extra guns available. Don’t believe for a second that they treat non-Cardassian colonists with anything approaching fairness.”

“I don’t. But still, our involvement might keep things from getting out of hand, and this is a scientific mission on their end, not a military exercise. We could benefit from the research just as much as they can.” He pointed out. “This is why I wanted to discuss this matter with you before bringing their offer before the Federation and Provisional Government. Between the two of us, we can lay out all the pros and cons.” A slight smile tugged at his lips. “I do think this is worth at least bringing to the attention of Bajor and Starfleet.”

“Fair enough. I’ll see what I can do.”

  *** * ***

Julian watched Garak concentrate on the small, computerized tablet that sat in the center of the table. It was still a little on the early side, so Quark’s wasn’t too crowded – enough clientele busied themselves with drinking, gambling, and flirting to make for interesting people watching, but not so many that the noise level became distracting.

“Hmmm…” the Cardassian began as he used his finger tip to move the letters around the ‘board.’ “I do believe this is a double word score.”

“I do believe you are correct.” Julian replied as he leaned over to take a closer look. Garak had also managed to block a choice bit of board space from him, forcing Julian to reconsider his earlier plan. The Human made a face. He had too many damn vowels, and nowhere to put them.

“What are you two up to?” a female voice asked. Julian turned in his seat to find Jadzia looking over his shoulder.

“It’s an old Earth game called Scrabble. You get seven letters at a time that are worth differing amounts of points, and you have to put them together to make words. But there’s strategy involved too, since your competitors can make new words off of anything you put down.” Julian explained. “Garak has the strategy part down.” he added with some chagrin.

“Yes, I can see where this might play to his strengths.” she agreed, studying the board carefully.

“Please, have a seat.” Garak gestured for the Trill to sit down. “It works with multiple players.”

Jadzia joined the game and Julian soon found himself trailing behind. He had no difficulties with vocabulary– really all three of them had no problem in coming up with words, but Julian kept managing to leave openings for his friends to exploit, and with several unlucky draws for more letters, well…. He couldn’t help but smile, however. It was nice to see Garak and one of his friends interacting in a way that wasn’t business related, or awkward, or both.

Julian just happened to glance up as the two Cardassian visitors walked in. Apparently whatever brought them to the station wasn’t so secret that they couldn’t be seen. Of course he probably had a handy excuse for being there, Julian reflected. He flicked his eyes back to the board unsure whether a meeting between Garak and the visiting scientist was wise or not.

That question was answered soon enough when a surprised, angry “ _You.”_ was spat in their direction. Julian and Jadzia both looked up to see Jarin and Silara standing relatively close to their table. Jarin looked incensed.

“Hello Jarin, Silara.” Julian greeted them pleasantly in hopes that whatever situation they were about to have might be diffused. Jadzia looked back and forth between the three Cardassians cautiously.

“ _You_ , after all these years.” His voice was icy. Silara tensed, ready to fend off trouble, but clearly as puzzled as the Human and Trill.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Garak asked. While his tone was pleasant, there was a slightly insolent cast to his expression that Jarin clearly picked up on. He took several steps closer.

“You nearly ruined my career!” He loudly proclaimed. “You set me back decades!”

Garak sighed. “That is as much your fault as mine.” he pointed out in a bored voice. “I only ever did my job. Perhaps if you had done yours as you should have…” he trailed off and took a sip of kanar.

“ _Garak._ ” Julian growled a low warning.

“It’s of no matter.” Garak assured him.

Suddenly a look of understanding crossed Silara’s face, and her expression grew cautious. “Jarin, this is not the time or place.” she told him without taking her eyes off Garak who seemed supremely unconcerned by the situation. Indeed, he seemed far more interested in figuring out how to use a ‘Q’ than the scientist who looked angry enough to spit nails.

“Of no matter! I ended up spending a year in prison because of you.” Jarin continued to fume, egged on by Garak’s manner. Suddenly his expression changed. “But then, I managed to get my career back, but what about you? Is it true, you are exiled here? Doing what, mending clothes?” he taunted.

Julian reached out to put a restraining hand on Garak’s arm, but was too late as the other man had gracefully found his feet and was calmly sizing Jarin up. Someone who didn’t know Garak well could easily miss the little signs of tension in his body – the way he held his head making his neck seem longer, the way his finger tips twitched, that dangerous glint in his eye--but not Julian. He and Jadzia quickly got to their feet, hoping they weren’t about to find themselves in the middle of an incident.

“I don’t think I would be so proud of myself, if I were you.” Garak replied, his voice even, but his eyes cold. “You got that job at the science ministry through your family connections, not your talent.” He took a step closer as Jarin drew himself up threateningly. Silara moved with him, she glanced at Julian and Jadzia who had done the same with Garak. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the three: separate the two men before they got themselves into trouble. “It’s not my fault you have always had bad judgment. Oh, you should thank the ministry. Without their protection, we would not be standing here reminiscing.”

“That is enough, _Gar-ak_!” Julian snapped. “Stop making things worse.”

“Jarin, we don’t need a scene! It won’t help you.” Silara took a firm hold of his arm as his grey face darkened with fury.

“What is going on here?” Odo asked, appearing noiselessly seemingly out of nowhere.

Julian sighed with relief. He had never been so glad to see the constable. There was a tense moment when it seemed Jarin was working up to an explosion that was too late to stop. He finally took a deep breath and a step back. He eyed Garak with disgust. “You aren’t worth it.” He snarled as he turned on his heel and stalked away with Silara trailing behind.

Odo watched the retreating backs of the two Cardassians and then turned to look at Garak. “Do you think it possible to avoid any further diplomatic incidents?” He inquired in a warning tone.

Garak’s face smoothed over into an expression of innocence. “You sound as if you think I start trouble. Really I was just sitting here with my lovely companions playing a game. Have you ever tried Scrabble?”

The Changeling rolled his eyes. “Please spare me the excuses. Whether you start the trouble or trouble finds you, I will lock you up if it happens again.”

“I will keep that in mind, Constable.” Garak smiled cheerfully as he went back to the game.

 * * *

“What was that about?” Julian asked when they reached their quarters. He slipped off his shoes at the door and padded across the room to the sofa.

“Oh nothing much. Just an old…acquaintance.” Garak unhelpfully replied as he took a seat comfortably beside the Human.

“Really. Do all your ‘acquaintances’ bear you ill will?” he persisted. “May I ask what he did that got him a prison sentence?” He doubted the Cardassian would give him any real information, but he was curious and didn’t want to just let the matter drop.

“You can always _ask_ , my dear.” Garak replied in a voice tinged with amusement, the subtext plain as day – Julian could ask all he wanted, but Garak wasn’t about to give him an honest and direct answer. “Though I am sure if you looked hard enough, you could find some of what you want. Part of it is public record. On Cardassia.” he added.

Julian raised an eyebrow. “Or you could, I don’t know, _tell_ me.”

“And ruin all the fun for you?” He smiled as he parroted Julian’s words of that morning back at him.

The Human sat silently considering the other man for a few moments. “Hmmm… this might be a time for more drastic measures, then.”

Garak cocked an eye ridge. “Oh really? And what exactly, would that entail, may I ask?”

“You can always _ask_.” Julian flashed him a wicked smile and moved closer till he was nearly on the Cardassian’s lap. He let his warm breath play across the thick ridge on the left side of his neck as he searched for just the right spot. _Ah, yes, this should do nicely._ He trapped the ridge gently between his teeth and began running his tongue over the selected area. He could feel a shudder run through Garak’s body.

“Oh, I see…now.” He stifled a gasp. “I’m not going to just tell you…every…thing. You are of course…quite welcome to keep doing this—ah!”

“Oh, I think you should tell me everything.” Julian replied, his voice muffled against Garak’s neck. The Cardassian’s body jerked and a pair of strong hands grabbed Julian’s hips. He fended off the hands, catching Garak’s wrists and holding them back, or rather Garak allowed Julian to pin him against the sofa.

“Start talking.” He demanded as he scooted onto Garak’s lap so he could easily reach the other side of his neck where he selected another scale and repeated the process.

“I-I can’t … really…when you’re…” he gasped out.

“Mmmmmm… that’s ok, I’m enjoying myself anyway.” Julian paused just long enough to say before turning his attention back to the tantalizing ridges. Garak bucked up underneath him, and Julian let go of his wrists in favor of running a hand over the front of his trousers. At that point, Garak was well teased and quite aroused. Julian could feel his thick cock straining against the fabric. His own breath quickened in response, and he could feel his belly tighten and body flush. Some of that reaction must have been mirrored on his face, because Garak took him gently by the chin gave a husky chuckle before planting a teasing kiss on his lips.

“Admiring your handy work?” he inquired, before kissing him hard and pulling the slim body tight against his own. “When did you have to be back to the infirmary?” he asked breathlessly.

“Not for another hour and a half--”

“Good. I think there is something you need to take care of first.” he grinned.

 * * *

Julian shrugged on his jacket. He had a patient he was concerned about, and the most experienced medic who worked nights was visiting family on Bajor. Now that he had taken a break, eaten, relaxed, showered _, other_ things… it was time to work.

He smiled at the sight of Garak, his hair still damp, looking comfortable in his sleep clothes and a soft robe contentedly reading a book on the sofa. He leaned over to briefly slide his arms around his neck from behind and inhale the scent of his hair before straightening up. “You’re lucky, you know. I should be furious with you for causing a scene earlier.”

“Scene? A mere disagreement, I should say.” he sniffed. “Cardassians don’t believe in luck.” he added.

Julian rolled his eyes. “Can I trust you to behave yourself if I leave you alone? I won’t be back till quite late.”

“I see I will be left to freeze.” Came the melodramatic reply.

“I doubt that, since you slept alone just fine before me.” Julian pointed out, amused.

“Trust me, my dear, it was not nearly as pleasant.”

He gave the neck ridges a gently squeeze, they were still rather sensitive from Julian’s earlier attentions, causing him to inhale sharply, and kissed his hair. “I promise to thaw you out when I get back.”

“I will hold you to that.” he rumbled and briefly caught his hand before Julian walked away.

Besides one minor scare, the hours ticked by uneventfully. When Julian was relieved from his duty by a surprisingly, for that hour, cheerful Bajoran medic, he gladly sought his bed. He felt tired and stiff and stripped his clothes off as soon as he made it to the bedroom. Normally he would’ve made more of an effort to pick up after himself or face Garak’s fussing in the morning, but this time he was too weary to care.

“Julian?” came the sleepy murmur, as Garak rolled over to face the young man as he came around the other side of the bed.

“Sorry to wake you.” he replied. He crawled under the covers and into Garak’s waiting arms with relief. The Cardassian’s lips briefly touched his own and then they were both sound asleep.

 * * *

Odo arrived at the temporary quarters of the two Cardassians, but received no response. Definitely odd. According to the computer, they weren’t anywhere else on the station. After only a moment’s hesitation he opened the door and stepped inside.

“Jarin? I’ve come to escort you to the meeting with Commander Sisko and--” he promptly broke off as he looked around the seemingly empty room. A small table was overturned and left lying on the floor. As he walked over to the errant piece of furniture he noticed something else. A something else that definitely boded trouble. It was a foot sticking out from behind the sofa.

“Oh don’t tell me.” he muttered to himself as he hurried over to investigate, but his worst fears were soon realized. He hit his combadge.

“Computer, three to the infirmary.” Even as he gave the order, he knew it was too late.

 

 

 


	2. Misery Loves Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not well with the two Cardassian visitors, and problematic information surfaces in the ensuing investigation. Garak has a very bad day, Odo continues to be exasperated with humanoid behavior, and Dukat gloats.

A slightly sleep disheveled Bashir appeared in the infirmary a few minutes later. “Jarin is dead, I’m afraid.” he said before moving on to the female.

Odo watched as he and two medics tried to save her, but it was no use. She never regained consciousness. “What happened?” the Human asked, looking tired and frustrated. There was nothing he could’ve done for her short of discovering her hours before. It was amazing she had managed to hold on that long. Garak always said that Cardassians were physically tougher than Humans, and after this, Julian could certainly believe it.

“I went to make sure they made it to their meeting with Commander Sisko and Major Kira without any further incidents.” he gave Julian a meaningful look. “They were like this when I arrived.”

“Jarin was stabbed, and it doesn’t appear that he saw it coming. There are no signs of struggle, just a very efficient knife to the back. Silara suffered a severe blow to the head. They must have thought she was dead and just left her there.” He fought back his anger at the callousness of the act.

“They might’ve been in a hurry. No one is going to be getting on or off this station for the time being.” Odo said. “I just hope they haven’t already left.”

“Who would murder a Cardassian scientist?” Julian wondered out loud.

“Well, even with the peace treaty, Cardassians aren’t exactly well liked which I’m sure you know quite well.” He gave the doctor a chance to make an annoyed noise before continuing. “That being said, I would not jump to the conclusion that this is a random act of violence, either.”

 * * *

When Julian walked into ops later that afternoon, he was unpleasantly surprised to see Dukat having a conversation with Sisko. He turned to Kira and Jadzia in puzzlement. The Bajoran was wearing a stony expression and Jadzia looked resigned. She caught Julian’s eye and walked over.

“The Detapa council sent a representative to help oversee the investigation.” she told him in a low voice. “So now we’re stuck with Dukat until this thing is over with.”

“Really?” Julian sighed. “Why him?”

Jadzia just shrugged as Sisko and the Cardassian both noticed Julian’s presence. “Ah, doctor,” Dukat greeted him. “I suppose you were with the bodies? A terrible business. You know, the only people who should view the Cardassian dead are fellow Cardassians.”

Julian fought to keep his expression pleasant. “I know, but I don’t know any way around that since they happened to die on a station with virtually no Cardassian presence. I had also hoped to save Silara, but unfortunately, we were too late.” His tone of regret was genuine. He didn’t like seeing two people so coldly disposed of.

Dukat nodded. “Yes, I can see the difficulties the situation presented. Well, the bodies will be taken back to Cardassia Prime to save any further indignities.”

Julian’s mind had already moved on from whatever Dukat was saying about the bodies to another problem as he realized he might just get the answers he couldn’t get out of Garak the night before. Suddenly the scientist’s history seemed far more relevant. “I don’t know if this is important or not, but why was Jarin arrested?”

Dukat blinked in surprise. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, “but under the circumstances perhaps his history might be important.”

The Cardassian thought for a moment. “It was something relatively minor as I recall. He has family who are prominent members of the Science Ministry. They managed to save his career, though he never quite received the respect he was perhaps used to back. How do you even know about that? It’s hardly something Jarin would have gone spreading around.” He regarded Julian curiously.

“Oh, well, it came up rather unexpectedly… I happened to overhear...” his voice trailed off as he suddenly realized he might have just dragged Garak’s name into something he was better left out of.

“Yes, I was there too. It was just a minor disagreement at Quark’s, is all.” Jadzia jumped in much to Julian’s short-lived relief.

“Oh? And what disagreement would that be?” Dukat fixed them with a stare.

“Yes, this might be something we need to know about.” Sisko prompted.

Julian and Jadzia exchanged glances. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. “Bashir, Garak and I were sitting at Quark’s--”

“I should have known. The _tailor_.” He rumbled threateningly.

“Sitting at Quark’s _minding our own business_.” Julian picked up, raising his voice slightly to head off whatever diatribe the irritated Cardassian was about to start in on. “Jarin walked up to us quite upset, and started going off on how he had been wronged and so on. There’s nothing else to it, really. Odo happened to show up and Jarin and Silara left.” There, that didn’t sound too bad really. “I had just thought if Jarin had a history, then perhaps he may have had enemies. Worth looking into, anyway.”

“Doctor Bashir, I really must suggest that you find better friends, present company excluded of course.” He nodded to Jadzia. “You should know better than to trust Garak by now.”

Julian didn’t know whether to burst out laughing or be deeply offended, so he settled for looking mildly displeased and didn’t say anything further.

“I don’t think Doctor Bashir’s choice of friends has any real bearing on the murder investigation.” Jadzia said calmly. “Perhaps your time would be better spent speaking to Odo. He has more knowledge of the station than anyone.”

“A good idea. Yes, perhaps we should have a word with Odo.” Dukat agreed much to Julian’s relief and judging by the look on Kira’s face, hers as well.

He and Jadzia watched as Sisko, Dukat, and Kira headed for Odo’s office. He turned to the Trill once they were out of earshot. “Did I just make a mistake mentioning Garak? I didn’t even think about it before I opened my mouth.”

She shook her head. “No, it was a valid question. You did the right thing by bringing it up. Dukat just has a chip on his shoulder.”

 * * *

“My first impulse is to look into possible Maquis activity, or the possibility of a disgruntled Bajoran.” Odo held up a hand to forestall the objection that Kira was about to make. “You have to admit Cardassians aren’t exactly popular on this station, and there are always hot headed individuals who like to take matters into their own hands.”

Kira’s lips compressed into a thin line, but she didn’t object, couldn’t object, really. She had seen it happen before. “That’s true. However, we are talking about a person or persons capable of killing two healthy adult individuals with little fuss, and Silara at least looked quite capable of defending herself.”

Odo nodded. “Yes, it does seem like a premeditated attack.” he agreed.

“I would assume Maquis, though I’m not sure how they would have known his purpose in coming here.” Dukat volunteered. “And without that information, well, it would be a lot of trouble and planning to murder one scientist and escort for no other reason than they are Cardassian. Surely there are more sensible targets. Jarin had his uses, but he wasn’t _that_ important.”

“I have someone going over the security programs from last night. Hopefully that will give us something more concrete to go on.” Odo said as Kira eyed Dukat with distaste at his disregard for the dead man.

“If he wasn’t that important, why are you here?” she couldn’t help but ask.

“A matter of principle, Major.” he replied as if it were obvious. “We can’t let our enemies think they can murder who they like. What message would that send?”

“The only person recorded in that area around the time of the murders is Mr. Garak.” The Bajoran woman said as she looked up from where she had been studying the computer files from the time in question.

There was a moment of surprised silence, and Kira and Odo exchanged puzzled glances.

“Ha! See, that man is completely untrustworthy and nothing but trouble.” The Gul stated sounding pleased.

“Wait a minute now, we don’t know the whole story.” Kira said. As much as she mistrusted Garak, she hated the smug self-satisfied expression on Dukat’s face even more. She was well enough aware of his history with Garak to realize he wanted the unfortunate ex-spy badly, and Kira didn’t like the idea of just giving the man what he wanted.

When Odo and Kira did not immediately support the Cardassian’s assumption, Dukat added, “You did say they argued earlier in the evening. Apparently it became rather heated?”

Odo nodded. “Yes. Jarin started it, though Garak… _encouraged_ him a bit. I stepped in when I thought it might come to blows – more on Jarin’s end than Garak’s. If that matters. This is the best lead we have right now, as much as I hate to say it.”

Kira finally nodded in agreement. “You should definitely talk to him, it is suspicious.”

“Talk to him? He should be arrested!” Dukat objected. “He is a dangerous man, constable. More than capable of killing two people in an efficient manner.”

Odo sighed. “Trust me, I won’t let him go anywhere.” he assured him. “However, it is a bit premature to declare this business finished just yet.”

 * * *

Garak looked up from his work as Odo, Eddington and a Bajoran security guard he didn’t know approached. He sighed and set down the jacket he had been adding buttons to. “How can I help you today. You aren’t all three looking for new suits, are you? Though I have to tell you, those uniforms could use some sprucing up.” His voice was light, but inside he grumbled in aggravation. He had the distinct feeling that whatever was about to happen would be at great inconvenience and discomfort to himself. Especially, since he had a fair idea of what was coming.

“Garak, I need you to come with me, please.” Odo said then half turned and gestured for the Bajoran to put his phaser down. “I’d really rather not make a scene, and I’m assuming you won’t want to either.”

“Hmmm…and what is this about, exactly?” he asked as his eyes flicked to Eddington, and his annoyance increased.

“I think you already know. But since you asked, we’re investigating a murder. Two murders to be precise.”

“Oh how dreadful.” the Cardassian replied, not sounding the least bit surprised or interested. In reality he wasn’t surprised since he already knew, but he _was_ interested. However, Odo didn’t need to know that. “I can’t imagine why you would assume that has anything to do with me. I’ve been having a perfectly uneventful day here.” He gestured to the racks of clothing.

“You heard what he said--” Eddington broke in, but Odo silenced him.

“I will be happy to discuss this matter with you, but you’ll need to come with me. I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t make this any more unpleasant than it already is.”

Garak eyed the trio carefully which seemed to make the Bajoran nervous, and he carefully kept the amused smirk off his face. There was clearly no way of getting out of this, and doing anything drastic would simply lead to greater indignities. So finally, with a sigh, he slid down off the stool and walked easily over to the Changeling. He gave the Bajoran one more hard look just for the entertainment value of seeing the man sweat. It was nice to know he hadn’t lost his touch.

“All right, Constable, since you so politely asked, I suppose I can give you some of my time.”

“Good, this way then.” He managed to look both relieved and irritated as he walked next to Garak down to security.

* * *

Odo did not fully understand Humanoid courtship and romantic relationships. They were not things that he experienced or had any drive to engage in. To him, they seemed over complicated, over dramatic, emotionally fraught, and more trouble than they were worth. However, since they rarely affected him much outside of the occasional couple doing something they shouldn’t in a public place, he was free to ignore the whole issue. Now, however, the Humanoid silliness had conspired to make his day that much more difficult.

“What! What do you mean? Garak didn’t do anything!” Julian growled as he leaned on Odo’s desk looking furious.

He let the doctor vent his frustration since it seemed unlikely he would get a word in edgewise, or that Julian would even listen if he could. “Are you done now?” he inquired when Julian paused to catch his breath. He gestured to a chair, which the Human pulled over to the desk more roughly than necessary and threw himself into.

The Changeling sat forward and regarded the young man in an unperturbed fashion. This was what Humanoid couples did. One would do something stupid, and then the other would rush to his or her extremely noisy defense. At least the doctor wasn’t prone to being destructive or violent. “Garak is quite alright, I assure you. I’m just holding him here for safe keeping until this gets worked out. I am about to have a meeting with the others to let them know what’s going on, and as long as you can control yourself, you’re coming with me since you know more about Garak’s activities than anyone else here.”

Julian took a deep breath and nodded. Satisfied that the young man wasn’t going to explode again, he stood up. “Come on then, the sooner this gets straightened out the better for everyone.”

 * * *

“We should be able to clear this up fairly quickly.” Odo said as he turned to Julian. “Doctor Bashir, was Garak with you last night between 2400 and 0200 hours?”

Julian started to answer, then stopped as he mentally flipped through the events of the night before. He felt the blood drain from his face. “No.” he finally said softly. “I was with a patient. Garak was reading a book when I left and there when I got back around 0300.”

If Dukat found it at all odd that Julian should have been expected to know Garak’s overnight schedule, he was too busy gloating to think much of it. “There you have it.” He said triumphantly. “Plenty of time to commit murder. Garak should be extradited to Cardassia to stand trial.”

“But we don’t know for a fact that he was involved!” Julian protested.

“You have the evidence right here.” Dukat gestured towards the screen. “What more could you possibly want? Doctor, the computer can’t lie.”

“But they can be tampered with.” He pointed out, trying to keep his voice even, trying hard not to sound desperate. “Look, nothing about this seems right. I was there during the altercation – the victim was far more upset than Garak was, in fact, it didn’t seem like Garak cared that much about him at all. So why go through the trouble of murdering him?”

Dukat swaggered a little closer and looked down his nose at Bashir. “And I suggest that you don’t perhaps know Garak as well as I do.” He paused and fixed Julian with a penetrating look that suggested he was starting to notice just how odd some of this was.

Miles and Kira had been glancing back and forth between the two men uncomfortably during this exchange. “Bashir does have a point.” Miles finally broke in before his best friend said something he would later come to regret. “If Garak did this, you’d think he’d be less…sloppy about it. He got caught awful easily, that’s all I’m saying.”

Sisko had been deep in thought, considering his options. “Look, I can understand your need to see justice done. However, both Chief O’Brien and Doctor Bashir have made valid points. We have Garak in custody, so he isn’t going anywhere. So why not follow up other avenues just to be sure. If we wrongly assume that Garak is guilty, then we risk letting a violent criminal go free. If it becomes clear that Garak was the perpetrator, _then_ we can begin extradition proceedings.”

“You can’t be serious, Commander!” Dukat objected.

“Commander Sisko is right.” Odo began before the angry Cardassian could get any further. “We all have an interest in apprehending the guilty party. I for one don’t like people being murdered on my station. There is much less harm in being thorough than in rushing to judgment.”

“I still say you are making a mistake, but if you want to waste time and man power, then so be it.” Dukat growled.

*** * ***

Garak sat down and made himself as comfortable as he could with a sigh. On the bright side, Federation jail cells where more pleasant than a Cardassian prison. Though, that wasn’t saying much.  The whole situation was utterly frustrating. If he hadn’t been locked up like the criminal he admittedly had been, he could’ve been using his not inconsiderable skills to find out exactly who had sought to frame him for the murder of that ridiculous man. He was also well aware that Dukat was probably dancing for joy, and Garak hated to grant that idiot any measure of happiness.

He hunched up his shoulders. Of course it was just as chilly here as the rest of the blasted place. Normally at this time he would be in his own bed drifting off to sleep with Julian spooning him – not stuck in a cell listening to, _oh for the love of … why can’t he just pass out already._ Garak groaned inwardly as the drunk in the next cell burst into very loud and slurred song for the third time that evening. It was no use yelling at the man to stop. He had proven himself impervious to all suggestions, pleas, and threats.

At some point that night he managed to doze off, because the next thing he knew Odo was ushering a very worried Julian in. Garak quickly sat up.

“I’ll leave you two alone for a little while. I’m sure I can trust you not to get into too much trouble locked in a cell.” the constable said as he momentarily dropped the barrier and let Julian step inside. He then walked across to where the singer of the night before was snoring.

“Time to wake up now, and don’t let me catch you causing trouble again.”

“That man was singing half the night.” Garak told Julian in a quiet voice. “I can’t believe he’s still capable of speech after that. He has quite a bit of carrying power, but alas, no sense of pitch.” The Human was smoothing his rumpled hair and generally fussing.

“How goes the murder investigation.” he finally asked. “Did they find all the evidence they need to convict me?”

“They aren’t going to convict you of anything, since you didn’t do it.” the Human firmly replied, his pretty face set.

“Ah, so you still believe in my innocence. How trusting of you.” Garak said and was rewarded with an exasperated eye roll from the doctor.

“Of course I do!” Julian exclaimed. “What would’ve been the point of killing Jarin and Silara?”

Garak raised an eye ridge at that. “We do have a rather unfortunate history.”

“Yes, but if you murdered everyone who annoyed you, this station would be a lot less populated.” he pointed out sternly, wishing that at least this once Garak would resist the urge to prevaricate.

“Hmmm…true. Perhaps dealing with customers has taught me some measure of patience.” he unhelpfully replied.

“And if you had done it, I have no doubt you wouldn’t have been caught. At least not this easily.” Julian ploughed on.

The Cardassian actually seemed pleased by this assessment. “You can be sure I wouldn’t. I doubt I’ve become _that_ rusty.”

He ignored that comment and rubbed his hand in circles over his lover’s back. “The good news is I’m not the only one that finds something off about all this, and we’re looking into alternative theories. The bad news is that Dukat wants you extradited to Cardassia Prime.”

Garak made a face. “Of course he does. I’m sure he is positively gleeful.”

“Well, Sisko isn’t just going to hand you over, not when there are doubts as to your guilt.” Julian rested a cheek against his shoulder. “Whatever happens, I will _not_ let Dukat have you.” he said fiercely causing Garak to shift around and take Julian’s face in his broad hand.

“Oh my dear, you are very sweet as always, but do not put yourself in the middle of things with Dukat.” he insisted, for the first time seeming fretful. “I can not have you getting hurt because of my past actions.”

Julian’s face softened and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Garak’s chufa. “Don’t worry I’ll be careful.”

“Ahem.” Julian slowly drew back at the sound of Odo’s voice. “Sorry to interrupt, but I do believe your shift is starting soon?”

“Oh, Oh! Yes, I suppose it is.” He turned again to Garak, his face unhappy. “We’ll get you out of this. I’m sure of it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Various characters have a way of worming their way in. I always said that things have will have gotten out of control when Dukat makes an appearance. Well, um, here he is *face palm*


	3. The Clerical Skills of Cardassians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evidence arises that suggests things are not what they seem, Dukat struggles with disappointment, and Garak shows the importance of record keeping.

“Can you believe that people are actually betting on Garak’s innocence or guilt? Betting! You’d think dabo would be enough, but I suppose not. And the comments – there’s nothing like someone walking up to you and saying ‘oh I’m so sorry, but I always knew something like this would happen’. Why do they think that’s ok?” Julian made a disgruntled face.

“Thank you Miles for backing me up earlier.” He told his friend. Keiko had kindly invited him to eat dinner with them. He tried to eat, but found that he wasn’t feeling particularly hungry.

His friend shrugged. “I may not like your boyfriend, but having had experience with the Cardassian justice system, if you can call it that, I wouldn’t want to be responsible for sending him there if I wasn’t sure he was guilty.”

Miles took a few bites of food and chewed thoughtfully. Unlike Julian, there was nothing the matter with his appetite. “Odo said he has someone going over the security program looking for signs of tampering. If someone’s been messing around with the computer system, they’ll find it.”

“I’m sure this will work out.” Keiko added sympathetically.

“I hope so, and sooner rather than later before I knock Dukat upside his arrogant scaly face.” He was not usually given to thoughts of violence, but the past few days had left him frayed and his patience was starting to run very thin.

“As entertaining as that would be, I wouldn’t advise it.” Miles said. “Not if you want to keep on breathing.”

 * * *

“Odo, I think you should have a look at this.” the Bajoran woman said, looking up from the computer screen. She had been working security on the station since the Federation took control and was excellent with computers.

“Oh, found something?” he asked, leaning forward to peer at the screen.

“Yes, it does look like the security program from the night of the murder has been tampered with. Who ever did this knew what they were doing. I almost didn’t find it.” she said. “It looks like they substituted information from several nights before. I can try and patch together what was there originally, but I may not be able to.”

“Still.” Odo replied. “That’s enough to cast serious doubt as to Garak’s involvement. I’d best inform the Commander. Good work.”

“So what we were looking at was really the security information for two nights before the murder?” Sisko asked. Kira stood peering over his shoulder and trying her best to ignore Dukat who was making a sour face.

“But what would he have been doing roaming the corridors several nights ago?” he asked.

“Oh, if I remember correctly he was delivering a dress to someone who was leaving early the next morning. One of his better customers, I think.” Julian said after a moment’s thought. No one had thought to leave him out of the investigation since he would simply wiggle his way into the middle of it anyway.

Dukat turned to look at him with a mix of irritation and curiosity. “What are you, his personal assistant?” he demanded.

Julian didn’t bother to look at the Gul. “That’s hardly any of your business. But as I recall, Cardassians are excellent record keepers. I’m sure he has some kind of sales receipt.”

“Everything about this is my personal business! Two of our people were brutally murdered on this station, and I am here to make sure justice is carried out.” He spat. He attempted to loom over Julian, who simply drew himself up, met his gaze and loomed right back.

“Oh really? Because from where I’m standing this is looking more and more like you trying to fulfill a personal vendetta.” He replied in a steady but forceful voice.

“And just where _are_ you standing, Doctor?” He asked, his eyes narrowed. “You are awfully invested in this for someone with your job description. You aren’t security, you aren’t involved with systems operations.” He slowly walked around Julian eyeing him as if he were some sort of interesting but rather unpleasant specimen.

“Will the two of you knock it off.” Kira attempted to interrupt.

“You can’t possibly be _fond_ of the man, can you?” He paused, his face twisting in an expression of disdain. “Oh please do tell me that those silly rumors aren’t true--”

“That’s enough!” Sisko’s voice cut through the argument like a knife. “Bashir, why don’t you go find out where Garak keeps his records.”

Julian hesitated for a moment, but seeing the expression on the Commander’s face, quickly turned and left the room. Sisko turned to Dukat. “For someone who claims to want answers, you are becoming awfully good at ignoring evidence. Can we keep your personal history with Garak out of this, please? It isn’t doing anybody any good.”

Julian overheard Sisko’s admonishment with a sense of satisfaction. He reminded himself that the obnoxious one time prefect of Bajor was simply dealing with a severe case of disappointment as he saw Garak slipping away from him. When put like that, he found himself able to release some of the angry tension.

Garak was sitting in his cell looking bored. “I can’t believe I’m saying this,” he began when he saw Julian enter. “But I almost miss the drunken singer. At least yelling at him gave me something to do.”

“Well, I have something else for you to do. It turns out someone swapped the security information from the night you dropped off the dress with the records from the night of the murder. You wouldn’t have any record of that sale would you?”

Garak beamed at him. “But of course! We Cardassians are well known for our clerical skills. Bring me my PADD, I’ll be able to access my store records from there.”

 * * *

“I believe this is the information you wanted?” Garak told Odo as he handed him the PADD. “Serena is one of my better customers – she buys something every time she passes through the station. One can’t afford to neglect such a valuable individual, so I made sure to get the dress to her before she left early the next morning. It had taken me well into the evening to finish it. It was one of my better efforts, I must admit.”

“No one cares about your dressmaking skills, tailor.” Dukat spat.

“Oh, I don’t know, it seems fairly relevant here.” Julian interjected calmly. He could be calm now that it was clear his lover wasn’t going to be facing execution at the hands of his own people.

“Of course this still leaves us with an unsolved murder.” Odo said before the conversation could spiral out of control. Julian could practically see the exasperated ‘ _humanoids_ ’ going through the Changeling’s mind. He turned to Garak and Julian. “There’s no need for the two of you to hang around here any longer. Garak you’re free to go.”

The two left without complaint. Julian knew that Garak was unlikely to leave matters up to station security, but also that he was just as unlikely to act in any kind of direct manner. As soon as they were away from other people, he reached out for his shoulder and turned the Cardassian around to face him. In another moment he had him pulled into a hug. Julian felt his hands find his waist and his ridged face briefly press against his neck. He gave the Human a squeeze and then reluctantly stepped back.

“It’s alright, my dear. I’m fine.” he said. “I’m no worse for wear than a little cold and tired. I’ve experienced far far worse than this in my life.” He gently took Julian’s elbow and propelled him forward. “And if nothing else, we now have a pretty little problem that needs solving.”

“And Dukat is furious.” Julian added.

“That alone almost makes this worthwhile.” Garak agreed with a smug expression.

  *** * ***

As soon as the door to their quarters closed behind them, they kissed. Neither one instigated it; rather it was a mutual unspoken reaction to being alone together after several difficult days. Garak held the Human to him, one hand running up and down his back and the other stroking his hair.

“Why don’t you undress and lay down on your front.” Julian suggested motioning to the bedroom. “I’ll give you a back rub.”

Garak smiled his first real smile in several days. “That would be most welcome.” He did as the Human suggested and stretched out on his belly while the Human stripped down to his underwear. He noticed the chill air on his naked body for only a few moments before the heat Julian radiated chased it away. His hands felt hot and that as much as the firm pressure helped him begin to relax as Julian chased down knots and worked out the stiffness that built up from physical discomfort, cold, and stress.

“Mmmmm. Thank you, this is lovely Julian.” Garak said, closing his eyes.

“Good, because you really need this.” he replied as he worked his way down to the small of the back and then back up. He then carefully went about massaging the back of his neck, and when the Cardassian was nice and loose and relaxed, gentle pressure applied to his neck ridges. Gentle touch turned into the same firm pressure Julian had been using on his back pulling a long low moan from Garak. Heat of a different kind now bloomed within him, and when his lover turned his attention to the ridges on his hips, he arched gasping into his hands.

Julian slid down so that he lay with his front to Garak’s back, his thighs gripping his hips. Slim arms slid atop Garak’s, their hands pressed tan palm to gray back, fingers interlaced. It was nice to lay there with Julian’s body acting as a blanket, to feel his breath and heartbeat. He couldn’t help but notice that he was not the only one aroused – the Human was quite hard and poking his back. That made him smile again. Yes, this was nice, but he definitely wanted to feel Julian underneath him.

“My dear, I’m going to turn over now.” he warned the young man who obligingly held himself up off the Cardassian with his elbows and knees as Garak resituated himself. He then wrapped his arms around Julian, pulling him close again as he rolled them both over.

Garak slid one hand down into the other man’s briefs to investigate the state of his nether regions.

“Hmmm, my dear, I do believe you missed me.” he said, his voice tinged with laughter, as Julian made a charming little growl and nipped at his shoulder. They kissed then, open mouthed, tongues playing across one another. Garak lifted himself up off Julian enough to admire the slender body underneath him. While he had derived some enjoyment from intimidating the security personnel while locked up, this was so much better. He smiled down at the Human who was doing his best to shimmy out of his underwear.

“And you’re doing remarkably well all things considered.” Julian teased back.

“My dear, I may be a little tired and cranky, but I’m not dead.” He trailed a finger from the hollow of Julian’s throat to his navel. “I have a beautiful unclothed young man in my bed, of course I’m going to take advantage of it.” He paused to run his tongue over Julian’s nipples making him gasp. “Besides, you were practically groping me earlier.” Garak reached between them and ran his fingertips up his lover’s erection, gently rubbing the tip.

“Ngn…” came the strangled reply that broke into a moan.

Julian reached up, his hands skating over Garak’s back and ribs down to the hips. Those he grabbed, pulling the other man down so that their lower bodies were flush together. The Human rolled his hips and it was the Cardassian’s turn to voice his pleasure. Between the physical sensation of Julian’s hot skin pressing firmly and rubbing against his sex, and the sight of his lover’s face flushed with lips parted, head thrown back and eyes dark with desire, well, he found himself bereft of adequate speech.

He pinned Julian’s wrists to the bed and picked up his motion, feeling warmth continue to uncoil and spread throughout his body. Garak nuzzled against the Human’s neck, tasting the salt tang of his heated flesh before sucking hard at the point where neck joined shoulder.

“E-Elim…” Julian gasped in a shaky breath as his movements became faster and more forceful. Garak matched him thrust for thrust as they ground against one another. Slim legs were now wrapped around Garak’s waist and the Human was making the most delightful little whimpering noises. The Cardassian squeezed his eyes shut, his breath becoming harsh as he felt all the delightful sensations building to a crescendo.

When Julian came, a warm wetness between them, Garak tipped over the edge. He lay for a few minutes mostly on top of Julian, he had rolled a little to the side so as not to squash the lighter weight man, with his face tucked into the crook of his soft tan neck. As his heart rate and breathing returned to normal he shifted to pull the blanket up over top of them and curl around the now dozy Human. _Yes, this is how things should be._ He thought to himself. _And tomorrow work begins._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure the security staff are almost as relieved to be rid of Garak as Julian is to have him back.


	4. Just Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak seeks out information.

There existed many beliefs surrounding the efficacy of sleep when it came to problem solving. Perhaps Garak’s sleeping mind had been mulling over recent events for he woke up with his mental machinery whirring away at a fine clip. He also couldn’t help but notice that Julian had unconsciously decided to sleep on top of him. The Cardassian was laying comfortably on his belly with the Human covering a good portion of his back, one leg thrown completely over his hip and his cheek resting on the back of his shoulder.

While he did very much enjoy the heat he was giving off, Garak needed to get up. He had been mentally flipping through his list of contacts, the people who still owed him favors. The more he thought about the murder of the unfortunate scientist, the more things seemed off. Well, to Garak’s trained eye, they had seemed off from the beginning, but it was bothering him more and more. There were too many oddities about the man to be easily ignored. The more he considered what he knew, the more decisively he believed that the answers could be found on Cardassia rather than with a bunch of disgruntled second rate malcontents.

With all the upheaval Cardassia had been experiencing between the loss of the Order, the move from military to civilian council, and the Klingon Empire, it was possible his contacts might be out of reach. Of course to find out he would first have to free himself from Julian’s sleeping form.  He didn’t really want to wake the young man up if he didn’t have to.  There were some things he’d rather not involve Julian in, and he also figured that the doctor could actually use the sleep.

He carefully considered how to reach his objective. He tentatively tried to slide out from underneath, but somehow, despite the Human’s spare frame, he suddenly felt much heavier than Garak recalled, and the leg that was hugging him also proved a problem. He attempted wriggling – surely the added motion would help compensate for sleeping Julian’s suddenly denser than normal mass. However, that attempt to escape only caused the slim limbs to tighten their hold.

Garak let out an exasperated sigh. It was quite amusing, except that he really did need to speed things up. He managed finally to roll himself over onto his side facing Julian, which caused an irritated noise to escape from the still mostly asleep man who promptly snuggled up closer. It was time for desperate measures as Garak’s fingertips gently ran down over his rib cage to where the Cardassian knew he was particularly sensitive.

“Huh, wha?!” Came the startled response as the sleeper came more awake and jerked away from the tickling fingers.

Garak took the opportunity and quickly slid out of bed. “It’s alright, my dear.” He said softly. “Go back to sleep. I just need to get up a few hours early and see to some things.” He gently stroked Julian’s hair and pulled the blanket back up. The poor Human once again had gotten himself into a hopeless tangle.

Garak leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Julian already looked like he was about to drop back to sleep, and with a smile, he grabbed his clothes and quietly left the bedroom.

 * * *

“There are several things I don’t understand.” Julian said across the replimat table.

“Oh, and what would they be?” Garak replied, his expression one of curiosity, though there was really no telling what was going on in his head.

“Granted, I don’t know what exactly Jarin did to get himself into trouble, but from what I know of Cardassia, he seems to have gotten very lucky. Shouldn’t there have been more damage to his professional and social life?” This had been bothering Julian for a while, and it surprised him that no one else had found it worth mentioning. Dukat, of course, being the exception. Julian would never expect the man to divulge information he didn’t have to.

Garak looked thoughtful. “He does seem to live a charmed life, doesn’t he? At least, up until a few days ago.” He agreed. “I’m glad you noticed.”

“Yet no one else has thought to question this? I suppose they were all distracted with you, and now they’re probably going to assume Maquis.” the Human mused as he idly pushed a remaining vegetable around on his plate.

“They went with the obvious explanations.”

Julian looked up. “Occam’s Razor.”

Garak regarded him quizzically. “I do not believe I am familiar with that term, my dear.”

“It’s a theory that states the simplest answer is often the correct one.” he explained. He couldn’t help but smile at Garak’s expression. The Cardassian did not seem impressed. “It’s not saying the complex answer is never true, just that the less complex ones are typically more correct.” Still unimpressed. Julian sighed. “Ok, this may or may not apply to Cardassians. In fact, knowing what I do, it probably doesn’t. But to Humans…”

“I fear in this case Mr. Occam and his theory are not applicable.” Finally came the reply.

“Well, you certainly are not the responsible party. I don’t know about the Maquis, but on his own he doesn’t seem like a likely target. Maybe if someone found out why he was here? Even then, his death wouldn’t accomplish much.”

Garak nodded. “My dear, I am in complete agreement with you. So if the two most plausible answers are proven false, what is left?” He inquired with a slight smile. It was clear to Julian that he was enjoying himself immensely.

He thought over what he knew of Jarin and all his apparent inconsistencies. “This has something to do with his fellow Cardassian’s, doesn’t it?” he finally said. “He was set up for some reason. You made an easy scapegoat considering the two of you had an unpleasant history, but it’s probably not about just framing you. Unless someone who didn’t like you was really bored one day.” he made a face.

Garak laughed at that. “It’s nice to know you think of me as a minor diversion.”

“It seems like an awful lot of trouble to go through just to be rid of you.” he explained. “You very well know what I mean.” he added as the Cardassian’s mirth continued unabated. “So, what comes next?” he asked in order to change the subject.

“I find it…interesting that you would ask me such a thing. Don’t you trust station security and your fellow officers to find the right answers?” Garak inquired.

Julian was silent for a moment. Once again he found himself swept up in Garak’s ability to weave a mystery just as he had when they first began associating. Consequently, he hadn’t given the official investigation much thought. “I don’t know.” He finally replied. “They are very capable as well as fair. However, if the answers are on Cardassia, I don’t know how they would get them. Dukat isn’t really going to be helpful.”

Garak made a disdainful sound. “That, my dear, is putting things mildly. However, I am not entirely without resources, though they are more limited than what they once were.” He sighed. “We shall have to wait a short time and see what comes of them.”

 * * *

The face that regarded Garak on the view screen did not look particularly happy. But then, the two men had never exactly been ‘friends.’ Yet, the blocky faced male Cardassian owed the one time spy and very much feared individual some favors. Some rather big favors. If the man seemed uncomfortable with the conversation, his relief in doing away with this particular debt outweighed his personal feelings.

“I did some looking around.” he began. “I have some relatives in the science ministry, and yes, you are right to be suspicious.” the Cardassian paused for effect. When this provoked no reaction in Garak he continued with a sigh. “Jarin has an aunt who is fairly high up in the ministry. They are related by marriage. She has rather a lot of pull, her research has important military applications, and more than one important person owe her.”

“So you believe she was the one pulling the strings when it came to Jarin, briefly at least, getting some semblance of his old life back?” Garak prompted when further information did not seem to be easily forthcoming.

His contact nodded. “Yes, and the fact that Central Command is no longer in control and the Obsidian order gone didn’t hurt his chances either. I’m sure the move was more to help her family save face than any concern for Jarin himself, however.”

“No love lost between them, I take it?”

He snorted. “Of course not. Jarin is a complete idiot. I mean, he may be intelligent in some ways, but the man has, or had, no sense what so ever. It was only going to be so long before he got himself into trouble again.”

“What I really want to know.” Garak said. “Is who had him sent on this mission to Deep Space 9.”

 * * *

_How to prove it without laying hands on the mastermind._ Garak pondered as he worked away on a jacket for Quark. _Some kind of communication record, perhaps?_ _Of course someone had to come here and do the deed. Did they leave the station before security stopped them? But there would be records of all ships coming and going. They couldn’t have looked Cardassian, could they? That would’ve been noticed… or maybe not? If there was a resemblance to either him or Silara? I need information about incoming and outgoing ships around the time of the murder. That should be easy enough._ Garak had little difficulty when it came to occasionally breaking into the station’s computers, and that information was not highly classified. He smiled to himself. It was nice to have a problem that one could actually do something about, and whoever had attempted to frame him had nothing on Elim Garak.

No, the trouble was not in his ability to extract fairly basic information from a computer, but rather getting rid of Odo long enough to do it. The man had taken to popping up at the most inconvenient times. He knew it wasn’t because Odo believed him involved in the whole sorry affair, but that Odo didn’t trust him not to take matters into his own hands and do something…untoward. He had to admire the Changeling for his intelligence – the constable was, of course, completely correct in his assumptions. However, Garak could’ve gladly done without the additional hassle. He rather wanted to get this cleared up partly out of peevishness for being locked up for several days and partly to get Dukat away from the station. There was nothing worse than rounding a corner and accidentally coming face to face with the obnoxious fool.

An opportunity finally did arise, aided and abetted by an outburst from a drunk and angry freighter captain who was furious over the current travel restrictions. Once Garak knew that Odo wouldn’t suddenly appear quite literally out of the woodwork, it was of little difficulty to access and download what he needed. Station security had undoubtedly been studying the same information, but they wouldn’t know what they were looking for. According to Julian, the Maquis had become the number one suspects now that Garak himself was no longer a contender.

Now back in his quarters with a cup of tea and all the privacy he could ask for, he began reviewing the information. Several ships could easily be crossed off the list. They hadn’t traveled anywhere near Union territory. One small craft carried several vedeks from Bajor and could also be crossed off. There was a freighter that traveled near some Cardassian colonies. It claimed not to carry passengers, but that didn’t automatically mean anything. Garak was very well aware that people lied. After all, he did it all the time. There was another ship that could be suspicious and it had carried several passengers with it. Only one ship had left between the time of the murder and the point security had shut down comings and goings on the station, but he doubted it would’ve been the ship the killer came in on unless he or she had planned to lay low for quite awhile. It had been undergoing extensive repairs.

He meditatively took a sip of tea.

“How are you? Kept out of trouble today?” Julian asked as he walked in the door. Garak felt the Human’s hands rest lightly on his shoulders and the kiss on the top of his head. The Cardassian smiled.

“Oh, I am quite well, thank you. Did you hear about that trouble in Quark’s earlier? Such a shame. Odo must be feeling quite over worked lately.” he said with a smirk.

Julian leaned over his shoulder. “Garak…what have you been up to?” he asked, drawing out his name.

“Oh, nothing much. Just a little research. Isn’t it amazing how busy this station is – in this little out of the way corner of the galaxy, wormhole or no, still a lot of ships do come and go.”

His lover came around the sofa and sat down next to him. “You didn’t go and hack into the computers, did you?”

Garak turned his head to look the Human in the eyes, his expression innocent. “My my, always assuming the worst. I thought you were supposed to be the optimist.”

“This has nothing to do with optimism. I know you too well.” he attempted to look severe, but was failing at it.

Garak turned back to the PADD, waiting until Julian’s curiosity finally got the better of him. It didn’t take long.  “Did you find out anything?”

“Oh, I see. You take ethical issue with me locating this information and yet have no problem assuaging your curiosity as to what it contains.”

“I know what it contains.” he replied, resting a hand on Garak’s knee. “It’s the schedule of all the ships from the time of the murder. Come on, out with it. I know you want to tell me. It’s not as if you were hiding what you were doing.”

“Hmmm… well, there are a few vessels that quite unlikely, and a few that seem like possible candidates.” He laid a hand over Julian’s. “Why don’t you sit a little closer.” he invited, sliding an arm around the narrow waist as the Human obligingly scooted closer so that their sides touched and Julian’s arm lay across his shoulders.

“My dear doctor, what do you think of Silara?” Garak casually asked.

A pause, then, “Not much. Just that she came with Jarin for extra security and ended up murdered.”

“I don’t know much about her either.” came the reply.

“I’m sure there are lots of Cardassians you don’t know anything about.” Julian pointed out, his warm breath tickling Garak’s cheek.

“No, but you’d think I’d be able to find out. Jarin wasn’t too difficult.” he sniffed.

Julian was silent for a several long minutes. “If the people who wanted Jarin dead were Cardassian, then how would they have gotten someone on the station to commit the act? It’s not like this was some kind of move by the government or intelligence agency who would have resources – it sounded like his family simply had enough of his antics and wanted him gone.”

“They could’ve hired someone of a different species.” Garak pointed out, trying not to be distracted by Julian’s full, very kissable lips so close to his cheek. All he had to do was turn his head slightly. He gave the Human’s waist a squeeze.

“But would they have trusted someone of a different species? Had contact with someone of a different species with the requisite skills and willingness?” he inquired. “But what would that have to do with Silara anyway? She ended up dead too, and Jarin certainly couldn’t have done it in self-defense. He was already dead.”

“It’s a mystery, my dear.” _Yes, much too distracting. I fear I will have to do something about this._ Garak mused as he turned to meet Julian’s soft lips and slide his tongue into the inviting mouth. Julian made no objection to this change of subject, nor did he object when the Cardassian undid Julian’s trousers and pushed the young man back onto the sofa. After all, the mystery could wait long enough for this.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split up what was supposed to be the last chapter, so there will be another. It might take a bit longer to get done and posted as I'm going out of town to visit my new little nephew : ) As they say on Cardassia, 'family is all.' That is, unless you're Jarin and managed to piss everyone off.


	5. Cat Among the Pigeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak continues to meddle (and by default, Julian). Luckily, Garak is a man of many talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, finally FINALLY done. So sorry about the wait -- it's been one thing after another around here.

Julian busied himself with his current research on Bajoran childhood diseases and tried for the moment to shove the events of the last few days out of his mind. However, his discussion with Garak the night before continued to intrude into his thoughts. He rubbed his face and sighed wearily. To his credit, he had managed to accomplish a fair amount that afternoon. Perhaps it was time to step away from the computer and allow his mind to go in the direction it seemed intent on going anyway.

The question was what to do with the intriguing but somewhat spotty information Garak had uncovered? Keeping it to himself didn’t seem right when everything pointed to station security and Commander Sisko wasting their time looking for the wrong people in the wrong places. How Garak had gotten some of that information though… _but most of what they need to know comes from people he knows on Cardassia – not files he shouldn’t have access to._ He absently tapped his fingertips on the edge of the desk. _Besides, at some point they’re going to have to step in and take care of things. There’s a limit to what Garak can do besides amass information._

He took a sip of lukewarm tea and tried to decide whether he should approach Odo or Sisko. _Definitely not Kira_. He sighed and glanced at the time. His shift was ending. He stood and stretched muscles stiff from sitting at a computer for too long. He placed the mostly empty teacup back in the replicator and headed out still mulling over what exactly he should do. _Of course Elim is happy as a clam now. Right in his element._ He had to fight back a smile at that. He never really expected Garak to stay out of things.

“Oh, hello Odo.” Julian said as he nearly ran into the Changeling as he made his way through the Promenade. He hesitated a moment before deciding his choice had just been made for him. “If you have time, there’s something I’d like to speak to you about.” he said.

“Oh?” came the reply. “Well, I suppose I have the time now. Is this something you can say here, or would you prefer private?”

“Private would probably be better.” Julian tried not to look guilty as Odo eyed him with a penetrating gaze.

He sighed. “Why do I have a feeling I know what this is about. Come on then.”

Julian sat across from Odo as he had the day he had come in yelling about Garak’s innocence. Odo politely didn’t refer to that particular episode. “I, uh, might have some information that could help you.”

“This is about the two dead Cardassians, isn’t it?”

He nodded. “Does everyone still think it’s an act of terrorism?” the Human asked.

Odo regarded him steadily. “I didn’t know you were still supposed to be involved in this.” A pause, then, “Yes, that is the likeliest suspect, though I have a few misgivings.”

“Oh?” Julian inquired with genuine interest, curious to know if the Changeling had noticed the same things that had been bothering him.

“Come on, out with it.” the constable replied, ignoring the request for information.

Julian relayed what Garak had told him, leaving out the part about traffic around the station. Odo listened quietly and sat for a few minutes in thought when Julian had finished. “I clearly can’t trust either of you two to behave yourselves.” He finally said. “Though I have to admit, it makes more sense than an assassination by Maquis.”

“He didn’t do anything illegal to find that out.” Julian added.

Odo rolled his eyes. “No, I suppose he didn’t…this time. You’d better be careful that he doesn’t drag you into anything you can’t get out of.” he warned.

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t say anything about your…computer skills.” Julian told Garak who was regarding him with one eye ridge raised. “And someone has to be told about this or they’re going to be wasting a lot of time.”

“Oh, I happen to entirely agree with you.” the Cardassian replied. “The sooner this is taken care of, the sooner Dukat is away from the station.”

“Ah, I see. So this is what this has all been about. You haven’t been enjoying yourself at all – it’s just been about your least favorite person.” Julian said in a tone of disbelief.

“Well, I have to admit, it is nice to use old skills once in awhile. I wouldn’t want to get rusty.” he replied primly causing his Human companion to bite back a laugh.

“I’ve been thinking.” Julian said. “About none other than Dukat.”

“Really, my dear, surely you have better things to concentrate on. Various diseases and such.” Garak replied.

His lips twitched upwards at the corners. “Well, yes, I did deal with a lot of that today as well, but as I was saying… Do you suppose he really believes its Maquis?”

“The man is an idiot, so there’s no telling what he’s thinking or if he’s been thinking at all.” A look of disgust crossed Garak’s face.

Julian sat in thought for a moment. An idea had briefly niggled at him, and he grabbed at it desperately before it could elude him. “His ship is taking the bodies back to Cardassia, correct?”

Garak nodded. “Yes, I believe that was the idea.”

“Would any of his family members have come along to pick up his remains?”

Garak pondered that quietly. “I have no idea. It doesn’t seem like they’d bother with it, but I suppose there could be some reason to tag along. It would be very convenient if someone on that ship knew something, but finding out who and getting to them could be quite the challenge.”

Julian made a face. “Catch the assassin, and you could get the names of the employer. Catch the employer and you can get the name and possible whereabouts of the assassin. We have neither.” he sighed.

The Cardassian looked thoughtful, but not frustrated, and Julian wondered what was going on in his head. Probably things he didn’t want to know about.

 

* * *

 

Though he hadn’t said anything more to Julian about it, the idea that the ship could hold someone involved in the whole sorry business was not actually that farfetched. It would put the guilty party in possible reach of the assassin in case there was business that needed to be concluded. Perhaps it could be a front to make it seem as though his family were actually grieving instead of being guilty of plotting the scientist’s murder. Then there was the matter of Silara. Had killing her been part of the original plan, or an unplanned byproduct? Something that could create problems?  Problems that needed to be cleaned up?

He realized that he had been staring at the same paragraph for the past twenty minutes and set the PADD down. Julian was dozing beside him facing away with his legs curled up and his torso uncovered. Garak reached over to lightly run his hand over his ribs and belly. The Human stirred slightly and affectionately patted his hand in a clumsy sleep-fogged way, and Garak’s mouth quirked into a half smile. Perhaps the man sleeping next to him was right, and the answer was aboard that ship. He lay back on the pillow and began planning a day of sewing interspersed with some serious computer hacking. If someone had been sending messages from the ship that they shouldn’t have, there should be a way to find out. After all, beautifully tailored clothes were not Garak’s only area of expertise.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Mr. Garak, you haven’t by any chance had breakfast yet?” Odo inquired as he walked up to Garak and matched his stride to the other man.

Garak looked mildly surprised to see the constable, but Odo knew that didn’t mean anything. There was no telling what was going on under the gray scaly façade.

“No not yet. Julian left for his shift early this morning leaving me to dine alone.”

“Good.” Odo replied, his voice pleased. In fact, he was pleased. Now he wouldn’t have to chase all over the station to try and corner the Cardassian. “Would you join me then?”

“That would be delightful.” Garak smiled, though again, it was difficult to say whether the expression was an honest one or not.

The two men made their way to the replimat, and a few minutes later Odo was regarding Garak over a cup of coffee he couldn’t really drink. “Garak,” he began. “I need to know what you know.”

A curious blue-eyed stare greeted that pronouncement. “Oh? About hemming trousers? Sewing princess seams? Creating patterns? Or perhaps cultivating orchids?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I? I am a man of many talents, yet mind reading isn’t one of them, I’m afraid.”

Odo sighed, realizing he had walked right into that one. “About the deaths of Jarin and Silara.” he supplied.

“Hmmm…that. Yes, I take it the investigation isn’t going very well. No sign of Maquis involvement?” Though carefully phrased as a question, the remark was clearly meant as a statement of fact.

“I’m sure you already know the answer to that.” Odo said, a hint of irritation creeping into his voice. He was not really in the mood to run around in verbal circles.

“Just an educated guess.” Garak supplied as he took a sip of _Rokassa_ juice.

Odo leaned forward and met his eyes in a stern gaze. “And I want to know what information you have to help you make that guess.”

“I thought Julian already said something to you about that. Jarin was not a popular man back home – not even with his family.” He set his mug down with a click.

“Yes, he did mention something to that effect, but there’s more to it than that isn’t there? How do you expect to prove that his family is involved?”

“That is the difficulty, isn’t it.” Garak’s eyes flicked from his mug to Odo’s face. “How do you know I’m trying to prove anything?”

Odo rolled his eyes. “Because I know you well enough to realize that you can’t keep your nose out of things. _And_ someone’s been hacking into the computers. Need I remind you that I can lock you up again if I have to.”

“Really, Constable. I have no idea what you’re talking about. However, since you seem to need someone to bounce ideas off of you might want to take into consideration two points.” He held up two fingers. “One. Traffic in and out of the station has been on lock down since the murders, so there is a decent chance the assassin is still roaming around somewhere. Two. If the answer lies with my fellow Cardassians, there does happen to be a ship of them docked here.” He let his voice trail off and watched Odo expectantly.

“A ship full of military personnel.” Odo pointed out, though he immediately began ticking through the possibilities.

Garak shrugged. “I wouldn’t know who’s on board. I’ve only seen a few of the crew wandering around. However, if I were in your shoes, I would be interested to know. Just in case someone needed to be here to deal with any loose ends, clean up any messes. Granted, I am just a tailor.” He shrugged elegantly.

“You can save the tailor line for someone who doesn’t know you.” Odo sighed. _Great, now all I need to do is convince a ship full of recalcitrant Cardassians to be cooperative._ He could easily imagine Dukat’s face when he demanded information on every passenger and crewmember on that ship and access to all communications logs.

 

* * *

Garak poked his head into the doorway of the infirmary on the chance that Julian wasn’t busy. It seemed quiet. The one medic he could see looked up from where she had been typing information into a PADD. She gave him a small smile and pointed in the direction of the lab. “He’s in there.” she told him.

It seemed perhaps that at least some of the medics were getting used to the idea that their supervisor was involved with an untrustworthy Cardassian such as himself. Or it could’ve been that that particular medic was Human rather than Bajoran. Not that the opinions of the medical staff particularly concerned him provided that it didn’t make Doctor Bashir’s life difficult.

He paused to admire the man before announcing his presence. At that particular moment he was bent gracefully to peer at a sample of who knew what. “Hard at work I see.”

Julian turned his head and favored Garak with a small smile, his expression soft and welcoming. “Yes, just collecting more data.” His smile widened as Garak began rubbing a hand up and down his back.

“You’re going to end up stiffening up, standing like that.” He said mildly. “I might have to give you a back rub.”

The Human straightened and turned to face the other man. “Oh my, how dreadful.” he teased.

“Yes, I thought you might like that.”

After glancing around to ascertain that they were, in fact, alone, Julian slid his arms loosely around the Cardassian’s neck and leaned in for a kiss.  Garak savored the feel of soft lips nuzzling against his own and the taste of Julian’s mouth when the younger man slipped his tongue between his lips. The Human favored him with a fond look when he pulled away and placed another kiss on his cheek.

“You look like you’re in a good mood today.” he commented.

“Well, having a beautiful man kiss me is always pleasant. And it has been a useful sort of day, it’s always nice to feel useful, isn’t it?” he smiled raising his eye ridges.

“I see. You’ve been up to no good.”

He snorted. “No good? Perish the thought.” He moved to Julian’s side and slid an arm around his shoulders. “I do believe that Odo might be moving closer to finally ending this unfortunate episode with our recently departed Cardassian friends. And by now Dukat is, what is the Human phrase again? Having kittens. I find that your language has many strange phrases for things.”

Julian choked back a laugh. “Yes, I suppose that would sound very strange. Now why exactly, is the ex-Prefect of Bajor birthing small furry animals?”

“See what I mean? Your planet must be an incredibly confusing place to live.” He squeezed his lover’s shoulder, his blue eyes dancing with mirth. “Well, it turns out that Odo needs information involving Dukat’s ship and its recent communications. My dear, imagine if he were to find something… _embarrassing_.”

Julian regarded him carefully. “I’m sure he’d be distressed. You seem awfully sure that Odo is going to find something.”

He shrugged. “Let’s just call it an educated guess.”

“Hmmm…” Julian’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “How ‘educated’ are we talking?”

“Don’t worry my dear, I’m sure the constable has everything well in hand. Will you be finished soon?”

“Give me about forty-five minutes.”

“I think we should go to Quark’s tonight.” Garak suggested.

“And why is that?”

“Oh, I think it will be nice to get out for the evening. And with Quark’s, you never know who you might run into.” He smirked while the Human continued to look suspicious.

“Ok, Garak. Quark’s it is.” He acquiesced.

 

* * *

 

“It’s starting to get busy.” Julian observed from their table. A rowdy mixed group of species surrounded the dabo table and the bar appeared to be doing brisk business. Federation uniforms mixed with clothing styles from an assortment of worlds as people mingled and unwound.

Garak took a sip of kanar and continued to watch the crowd in a relaxed fashion that Julian didn’t trust one bit. It was clear that the Cardassian knew something and equally clear that he intended to keep it to himself. He sighed, resigned to the idea that he would have to sit and wait. He only hoped that the evening wasn’t going to end with one of them getting arrested.

If Julian hadn’t known Garak so very well, he would have missed the tell tail signs that something had grabbed his attention. There was slight tension in his hands and his fingers twitched—a small movement to be sure. Infinitesimal really, but to Julian’s practiced eye, definitely there. He had shifted ever so slightly in his seat. The Human attempted to follow the blue-eyed gaze, but it didn’t help much since the Cardassian knew far better than to blatantly stare at the object of his attention.

Julian bit back his irritation at being left in the dark, _again_. After all, if Garak could put up with finding Julian’s errant socks scattered about then Julian could put up with Garak’s ingrained need for secrecy.  However, the doctor didn’t have long to wait.

“Oh, would you look at that.” Garak calmly remarked as if he were pointing out a mildly interesting piece of furniture or garment. In reality ‘that’ proved to be Odo coalescing out of virtually nowhere to confront a man whose species Julian couldn’t readily identify. Odo was quickly followed by several members of security, all with phasers at the ready. Quark, who had run up to protest that the security team was scaring his customers, beat a hasty retreat when he saw that arms had been drawn.

There was a short lived attempt at escape, but it didn’t take long for the suspect to realize he was prolonging the inevitable and let himself be led away by security. Julian turned his attention to Garak who, keeping with feline idioms, looked like the cat who caught the canary.

“And how exactly, did you know this was going to happen?” Julian asked.

“Yes, how _did_ you come by this information.” a dry gravely voice said as Odo suddenly sprang up behind them. “I told you to stay out of the computers.”

“You think _I_ tampered with the computers?” Garak asked innocently. “The fact that I was here to observe this arrest was completely accidental. I am merely sharing a drink with Doctor Bashir.”

“Don’t look at me.” Julian said. “He never said anything about it.” This was technically true, so he didn’t feel too guilty as the Changeling glowered at him.

“Our assassin friend down there came to meet his contact who never showed up. Interesting. Makes one wonder if he hadn’t been set up.” Odo continued to stare ominously at a completely unperturbed Garak.

“Fascinating, I am sure. It sounds like he had quite the run of bad luck tonight. Of course his bad luck is your gain. I’m sure he can tell you all about who hired him. I personally wouldn’t know anything about that. However, if you want a new uniform made…” he trailed off.

Odo rested his hands on the table and bent down so he was face to face with the Cardassian who looked back with guileless blue eyes. “I’m not a stupid man. I know what you did whether I can prove it or not. For the last time _stay out of the computers_.” he growled before turning and stalking away.

Julian however continued to stare at the other man. “His contact on the ship wasn’t very bright, and it was easy to unscramble the message.” He explained as he gently rubbed the nape of Julian’s neck.

“And you hacked into the computers.” It was a statement, not a question.

Garak shrugged. “How else if one wanted to intercept communication from the ship? I am but a tailor. I don’t own that kind of technology. I’m afraid measuring tape and thread just aren’t suitable for that type of job.”

“You are impossible.”

“And you are very pretty. Have I mentioned that before?” Garak asked.

“I believe it has come up a time or two.” Julian replied, letting himself be pulled into the crook of Garak’s arm.

“They shouldn’t have any trouble clearing the rest of this up now.” He said after a few quiet minutes. “And everything will go back to normal.”

“Quite.” Garak agreed, giving him a squeeze. “Quite.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Julian can't take Garak anywhere.


End file.
